Oh no, he DIDN'T!
}} Roy gets over his attraction to Miko. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * The King of Somewhere ◀ * The Weary Travelers Innkeeper ◀ * A Soldier of Somewhere Transcript The Order stands outside the burning ruins of the inn. The innkeeper stands in front of the sign, and the King of Somewhere and one of his bodyguards can be seen leaving. Miko: Disgraceful. Miko: Absolutely disgraceful. Miko: You realize you brought all of this upon yourselves, and the innocent proprietor of this inn ended up paying the price. Elan: Really? 'Cause I kinda remember assassins being involved. Miko: Your unmitigated greed led directly to the destruction of your tainted gold. If you had all been willing to sleep in the muddy ditch as I suggested, you would still have your precious dragon treasure. Miko: And you, the gods have brought down upon you a curse to punish you for your wickedness, taking away your very speech. Haley: Xdfw. Miko: Hopefully, you have all learned your valuable lesson: that giving in to vice and luxury can only lead to destruction. Miko: If not, I believe you will find yourself punished again and again for your selfish behavior. Miko: It looks as if I will need to keep a closer eye on ALL of you in the future to keep you from straying from the right path. Belkar: Yeah? Keep an eye on THIS, you— Roy: Belkar, please let me handle this. Roy: Thank you, Miko, for that helpful if completely unsolicited advice on how we can be better people. I'm sure we all appreciate it. Roy: You know, I learned something, too. It was inappropriate for me to address you as "Honey" or "Sugar" or "Sweetie" when we first met. Roy: Having recently found myself on the other end of that, I now know how that must have made you feel: like a sex object rather than a fellow warrior. Roy: Yes, I was physically attracted to you, but that didn't give me the right to make you uncomfortable with my crude attempts at passes. Roy: So for that, I apologize. Miko: Thank you, Roy. Belkar: Ugh. What a brown-noser. Miko: I must say that I appreciate the forthrightness of your apology. Miko: You seem far more respectful of me since your time spent as a woman. Miko: Perhaps in the future, if you approached the prospect of a romantic relationship from this more mature perspective, I would not be so dismissive of the possibility. Roy: Oh. Roy: Oh, no. Roy: I wouldn't touch your skinny uptight ass with a standard-issue 10-ft pole, you overbearing self-righteous bitch. Miko stares at Roy in shock; Haley's mouth gapes open. Miko continues to stare in shock; Haley hugs Roy. D&D Context * 10 foot poles have been a standard non-combat item since the original Dungeons and Dragons and have become known as a tool with endless uses (e.g. setting off traps from a distance, getting out of pits, knocking down items that are too high up). Trivia * Haley's only dialog in this comic could be decrypted in a number of ways. Any four letter word works, really. C*** probably fits best. * This is the final appearance of the King of Somewhere and the Innkeeper at the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern. Their first appearances were in comics #226 and #225 respectively. * Once again, Miko demonstrates that her wisdom score is far too low to be a Paladin. External Links * 250}} View the comic * link|289960}} View the discussion thread Category:Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern